


La Contrainte· Astéroïde

by mollychen3



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollychen3/pseuds/mollychen3
Summary: 桎梏是三部曲：分为小行星篇、白矮星篇、太阳篇。设定比较带感。此篇为Love at first sight.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	La Contrainte· Astéroïde

引子

两颗小行星会相撞。

当两颗行星质量不相上下时，要么共同粉身碎骨，要么将对方越推越远，背道而驰。

而当其中一个质量远大于另一个时，较小那个会被合并入较大的行星中。宇宙中除了二者碰撞产生的流星体外，便再没有它的痕迹。

又发生了一次常见的相撞。

但相撞前的方向却是未知。

（一 白璧无瑕）

1952年9月，意大利，威尼斯。

东欧涌来的寒流总是强劲，把夏天余温扫的一干二净，带着杯中咖啡的最后一丝热气逃走了。木制搅拌棒摇晃着，制造出一个又一个漩涡。手指敲击着杯子外沿，显得极度不安分。

坐在桌边的女孩叫安娜，家门不幸，父辈落魄，几经周折才从马赛来到威尼斯。童年几乎都在运货车厢里度过。

不过苦尽甘来，家庭安顿了下来，经济状况不断变好，支撑她上了大学。

她在选课时选了摄影，没有一分犹豫。

她在观察，在聆听。过道上摩肩接踵，看似熙攘，却毫无噪音。威尼斯大学很静，甚至能听到不远处河道水声。

启开怀表，惊觉白驹飞快，拍拍驼色大衣边角，抖掉碍眼灰尘，她向主楼小跑去。

第一节课。坐在铁制硬椅上，双手忙乱。忽地，右侧一阵微风，将碎发吹得零落，却恰好让出了眼睛位置，似在允许他人打量。

金色长发，和善面孔。

“你好，我叫乐佩！”灵动语气，热情微笑。

“你好，安娜。”她实在没有那么外向，礼貌一笑了之。

“安娜，真美的名字。”她倒是没料到这句话。

“谢谢。”但她没表现出吃惊。

“一会要一起去喝下午茶吗？”她被突如其来的邀请吓到了。

“好……”逻辑还没捋清，一个字自然蹦了出来。

……

安娜不善言辞，从未和任何人热络起来，或在社交活动中感到放松，但乐佩似乎创造了例外。在下午茶短短40分钟内，她不停包容安娜的内敛，试图让她感到舒适。

安娜在人生第18个年头里终于觉得自己要有个朋友了。

接下来半年，尽然她跟着乐佩出入社交聚会，也并未变得多热诚。但她发觉这才是理想生活。过去，脸上总强架着副面具当作外壳，久了，自己竟也撕不下来了，只能任由面具蚕食着本来面孔，直至面具替代本我，本我消失殆尽。

她企盼着一天有人能帮她剥下面具。

一本掉在图书馆地上的书阻止了这思考。

那本来只是一个星期五夜晚，普通又宁静。安娜如常留在图书馆。只是这次论文不同往常，参考书目数量从寥寥三四本跃升到不下十本。

她只想少折返一趟，于是一股脑抱起整摞书，踉跄偻行着。

可惜天不遂她愿，偏要推掉一本书。

“咚”

仿佛砸在她心里，让她无故焦躁起来。

“你好，这是你的书吗？”她抬眼，对上笑靥，唇红齿白，洁净无瑕，让怒气烟消云散。如四月春风，氤氲着湿气钻进了心里。只一下，便带来生机，润了她心中枯树。

但冰蓝眼里却似藏着神秘过往，迷星一样缀在瞳孔，带着疏离与沧桑，使那亲切感若近若远，隐约躲在雾中，看不真切。云朵色发丝微垂在额前，又在无意佐证着亲近。

那人也不急，坐着任由她打量。

安娜好一会才反应过来，舔舔嘴唇，说了句谢谢就拿起书小跑走了，像忘了书有多重。

“小心一些，别摔倒了。”那人轻声说，音量不大不小，她刚好能听清，清晰到能分辨出里面盛满的关切。

她，白璧无瑕。

这是安娜记得的最后一个想法。


End file.
